Bad Day?
by SapphireDragonFly
Summary: On a mission Sakura gets her period. And she isn't prepared! What starts off as a bad day does get better. Right? Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura OneShot


Hi everyone! This is my first oneshot :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Bad Day?**

It was a normal day for team seven. On yet another boring but tiering mission. Their job was to deliver a package. Sounds very easy right? Wrong. They had to deliver the package to a man. A man who lives on the other side of some really tall mountains. If team seven wanted to deliver the package they would have to climb over the mountain and of course go down it. The whole mountain thing takes a total of five days. If they wanted to go another direction it would take almost a month. So here the group was at the foot of the mountain ready to start.

Kakashi asked "Is everyone ready? Make sure you have everything you need. This mission will take awhile."

Sasuke answered "ready."

Naruto said while looking through his backpack "Money check, 10 things of instant ramen check, wepons check, another 10 things of instant ramen check. Yep already."

Sakura said "Yea I'm ready. I only forgot my planner. That's not too important."

Kakashi said "Good and I'm ready too if any of you wanted to know, I have the package." :)

"Well of course you have the package! You'd be crazy not to remember to bring it!" Naruto yelled.

So on the team went. Kakashi in front, Sakura behind, and Naruto and Sasuke next to each other behind her. After climbing up the mountain and taking breaks in between the sun had now set. They were still climbing though.

"When are we gonna rest Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto asked annoyed and tired.

"In another 10 minutes."

"Aah!" Sasuke slightly yelled.

"What did you get hurt Sasuke? I guess you're not all that great in climbing mountains. It seems you're not perfect after all." Naruto said smugly.

"No, I'm not hurt your idiot. Some sort of liquid fell on my forehead."

Sasuke then wiped his forehead with his arm. He seemed surprised by what he saw.

"I think it's blood. Sakura did you get a cut or something because it came from above me and I doubt sensai did."

Sakura's Pov

"No I didn-"

'Oh shit! I think I might have my period! I haven't been looking in my planner recently. And I didn't come prepared. You can't exactly get pads on a mountain either! Oh no! What am I going to do!'

"Sakura do you have a cut?" Sasuke asked again snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Um...now that you mention it I do feel some pain on my leg. I guess I scraped it. I'll bandage it when we rest."

'I hope he bought that.'

"ok"

Kakashi said "we'll rest here."

Naruto said "finally!"

Naruto then automatically started setting up the tent hoping to get some sleep soon.

"Sakura do you need any help bandaging your wound?" Sasuke asked.

"No no it's fine Sasuke-kun."

"...Ok if you say so."

Sasuke's Pov

'That's weird normally she would love the chance of me doing.. Well anything with her especially if it's to help her. Wait why I am thinking about it. It's not like I care . . . Ok that's a lie. I have started developing feelings for her although I really hate to admit it. It's just that she was always there for me when I was hurt. It did feel nice to have someone care for me. But I can't tell her that. I just don't think I'm ready. Ok now I'm thinking too much, this is one of those times when I actually think Naruto's lucky he doesn't have a brain cause then he doesn't ever get frustrated about thinking too much.'

Sakura's Pov

'What am I going to do! Normally I would love to spend time with Sasuke but it's way too embarrassing. Well anyway to deal with the problem I have. All I packed was some extra clothing that's not really going to help. Wait I didn't check in this zipper . . . Oh thank god. I have three packs of tissues. Now I'm actually happy I was sick last week. It may not be as good as the real thing but it's better than nothing.'

As I started walking away Sasuke called out "Sakura where are you going?"

"Um . . . I kinda need to ...pee." I said. 'Oh I know it I'm blushing like crazy aren't I!"

"Oh ...um... sorry"

I then quickly walked away. 'Wait did Sasuke blush a little. Omg. He was soooo cute. Maybe he likes me. No what am I thinking. How many times did he tell me in the past that he doesn't like me. Well it has been at least two years since the last time I really expressed my love for him. Maybe now that I've stopped, he likes me and if he knew I still liked him he would get over me! Oh now I'm thinking too much. I wish I was like Naruto with no brain at times like these. Well back to business anyway.'

Normal Pov

When Sakura returned both, Naruto and Sasuke were already in their pajama's and Kakashi was already in his own tent.

"Well good night guys." Sakura said.

"Night" They said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally morning and everyone was awake except for Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were sitting by a fire almost ready to start breakfast.

Naruto said "I'm gonna wake Sakura-chan up. I don't want her to miss breakfast."

"Go ahead Naruto. Try not to get her angry though. It's not good to have ingurys so early in the mission."

"Hai sensai"

So Naruto walked into the tent to see Sakura fast asleep. He went over to her and bent down ready to shake her awake but instead he screamed. Sasuke ran into the tent while Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

Sasuke asked "What happened."

Naruto pointed at a spot on Sakura's blanket that had blood on it.

"She's bleeding" Naruto yelled.

Sakura's eyes went wide. She then quickly covered the part with blood.

"Um...It's nothing to worry about. My cut from yesterday probably still didn't heal yet and it bled through. I'll be fine though."

Kakashi walked. "Sakura are you bleeding because..."

Sakura blushed and looked down "Hai Sensai."

"Are you prepared with the proper...things that you need?"

"No"

"Oh boy. I guess I can go back to the village and get you what you need. It won't take me as long as it would take the three of you. I'll be back in an hour. For now sit tight." Kakashi said and pooffed.

Naruto asked "Do you need help re-bandaging Sakura-chan?"

Sakura quickly said "No, no I'm fine. If you don't mind can the two of you leave while I change."

"But Sakur-"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him out of the tent.

"That was close" Sakura sighed to herself.

Meanwhile, outside the tent, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting by the fire.

Naruto said "I wonder what Sensai meant when he said are you bleeding because."

"Do you think its Sakura's time of the month?"

"Time of the month?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Omg, never mind"

Just then Sakura walked out of the tent in a new outfit.

"Morning guys" Sakura said.

Naruto asked "Sakura is it your time of the month? I don't know what that means but that's what Sasuke thinks."

Sasuke screamed while tackling Naruto "Naruto you baka! You can't say something like that."

Sakura blushed and said "Um...yea it's my time of the month."

Naruto asked "What does that mean?"

Sasuke got off of Naruto. "You really are a baka."

Naruto said "I don't understand!!!"

Kakashi then appeared with a poof. He then handed Sakura a bag.

"Thank you sensai" Sakura said and quickly ran into the tent.

Naruto then asked "Sensai what does it mean for Sakura to have her time of the month?"

Kakashi said "I'll tell you another time."

Naruto whined "But sensai!"

"No means no"

Sakura came out of the tent with her arms around her stomach.

Sakura blushed "Um...sensai. Did you by any chance buy Motrin, or anything like that?"

"Oh I knew I was forgetting something. Sorry. Are your cramps that bad?"

Sakura said "Yea"

Kakashi said "Well this mission really isn't that important I guess. Sasuke do you mind taking Sakura back to Kohona and taking care of Sakura until Naruto and I come back from the mission."

Naruto said "I want to! Can I instead of Sasuke?"

"No Naruto."

Sasuke said "Ok"

Sakura said "No Sasuke! You can't quit the mission because of me! I-"

Sakura slowly went down to sit. She was clutching her stomach even more.

Sasuke said "Your in pain and the mission isn't even that important. I'll bring you home."

Kakashi said "Actually one of the reasons we have this long boring mission is because Sakura's parents are redoing their house. So there will be construction for about two weeks. That's why I asked you Sasuke to bring Sakura back. So that she could stay with you. It's not like there isn't any room at your place Sasuke. I'm sure you won't mind if Sakura stays over."

Sasuke said "It's fine. Let's go Sakura."

Sakura said "Ok"

Sasuke then walked over to Sakura and picked her up."

"What are you doing Sasuke?!"

"Carrying you. If your stomach is in pain, it will be hard for you to go down the mountain. Don't worry about me. Going down is much easier then going up."

Sasuke then started going down the mountain.

Naruto whined "I wanted to go!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sasuke brought Sakura to his place, he laid her down on his bed.

Sasuke said "I'm going to the store to buy you some Motrin. You can sleep, eat, shower, whatever you want while you're here."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

"No problem"

Once Sasuke left Sakura decided to take a shower. That always did help her cramps go away.

15 minutes later Sakura was still in the shower and Sasuke returned. Sasuke noticed this and decided to make some lunch for when she came out. Another 10 minutes later Sakura came out of the bathroom fully clothed and Sasuke had finish making lunch.

"Oh Sasuke you didn't have to make me anything."

"It's not a problem. Are you feeling any better though?"

"A little but I'm still going to take Motrin."

"ok"

After Sakura took the pill she sat down opposite Sasuke and began eating.

"This is really good!"

"...Thanks"

Then they ate in silence for a while.

Sakura then asked breaking the silence "Why are you doing all of this for me? I don't understand."

"I'm just repaying you for helping me in the past."

"So you're doing this just to pay me back. So it won't be on your mind that you owe me something?!" Sakura asked anger coming.

"No. You've been a great friend. So as your friend I would like to return the favor."

"Ok. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Sakura...I have a question."

"Yea?"

"Do you still...have feelings for me?"

"Um...Why do you ask?"

"Just I want to know can you please tell me."

"Yea Sasuke. I'm...still in love with you. That has never changed. I know I'm not as obsessed as I used to be but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and I always will love you Sasuke."

Sasuke then got up and walks to where Sakura was sitting. He then motioned for her to get up and she did. He then quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and one around her neck putting his fingers in her hair. Sasuke then lowered his head until his lips met hers. Then he passionately kissed her. Sakura immediately responded worried that she was imagining things and didn't want it to end. She had wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. Finally they had to pull away for air.

Sasuke said in between breaths "I ...think...I'm falling... in love with you...Sakura."

Then they started kissing again. They moved toward the couch and Sasuke went on top of her. As they continue making out, they didn't notice the door open and a boy and man walk in. Then didn't notice anything at all until they heard a loud scream and they immediately broke apart.

Naruto screamed "I wanted to date Sakura!!!!"

Kakashi said "I think we should go."

Sasuke asked annoyed "What are you doing back so soon."

"The mission was cancelled for some reason." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke asked still annoyed "Can you leave now?"

"Sure"

"B-but sensai!!!!"

"Let's go Naruto. I'm sure you'll find another girl."

Kakashi and Naruto left.

Sasuke asked flirtasously "So where were we?"

Sakura blushed and answered "Last I checked you were on top of me."

"On top it is" Sasuke said while smirking.

Wow I wrote my first one-shot. Really long too. Wow. I'm surprised myself.

Hope you all liked it. Please review.


End file.
